


Harley and The Bat (Part 3)

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Series: Harley and Mister J [3]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bratting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Consensual, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: In the same universe but obviously we see a different side to Harley as while she is a babygirl for Joker she would be a brat to everyone else - especially Batman





	

“What’s the Joker doing Harley? What’s his plan for all these chemicals?” Bats demands leaning closer to me. Asshole thinks he can manhandle me into giving him what he wants, and I’m pissed that he caught me. I grab a random canister from the bag of stolen items beside me spraying the gas right in his face.

“ARGHHHH!” he yells as he manages to knock it out of my hand and slams me up against the table. “What the fuck was that?” He demands as he wipes his face, I smirk at him and shrug, as his hand tightens round my throat and he looms over me.

He thinks he’s scary, nothing is scary next to my Puddin.

As he squeezes tighter I just raise an eyebrow in response, it’s not like I can answer him with his hand round my neck. I can feel his struggle with his fury as it takes his whole being to control himself and he slowly releases my throat but keeps my hands held behind my back.

“Oh Batsy you know I know nothing!” I reply with my singsong voice I know he hates, “Mister J doesn’t tell me his grand plans, I just do what he asks!”

“Bullshit,” he growls pressing me harder into the table with his body trying to sound menacing with that stoopid voice, “tell me or you’ll regret it”.

“Watcha gonna do Bat Brain? Tickle it out of me?” I giggle to myself, we all know the Bat is too moral to ever really hurt anyone. I open my mouth to tease him again but choke on my words when I feel his pelvis grind into me, his hardness obvious. “Hey. Hey! HEY!” I yell at him as I start to fight his hold on me.

“I… I ah.. um” He stutters as he looks at me, no through me, his eyes are glazed over as he keeps rubbing himself against me. What. The. Fuck. I’m so confused, I look over at the gas canister I had emptied on him earlier, there on the side, clear as day is written:

SEX POLLEN

“WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF LAB IS THIS!?” I yell as I try to push the Bat off me, his movements becoming more erratic and fast and then all of a sudden he stills and shudders, falling against me pushing me down onto the table with his heavy weight on top of me.

I can’t help it, I start to giggle at what just happened. The stoic and proud Bat just came in his suit.

“Batsy you dead?” I try to move out from under him but he’s too heavy and my arms are pinned beneath us. Just when I start to think he might actually be dead I hear a rumble in his chest and he stirs on top of me. But instead of pushing off and apologising like I expect, his hands are sliding up my sides pushing my shirt up. He moves his head up from against my breasts where he had fallen face first and looks me directly in the eye. The previous glazed look has been replaced with a hunger like which that I’ve only ever seen in the eyes of my Puddin.

Right now is the first time the Bat has ever made me completely fearful.

“B-Man, you need to snap out of this right now.” I try to yell but my voice wavers and breaks at the end as he pushes my top right up, licking his lips as he stares, a low growl in his throat as I feel him harden against me. I struggle, uselessly with my arms trapped under our combined body weights, as he rips my bra off with ease and immediately takes a nipple in his mouth. I cry out as he grabs the other roughly in his hand and squeezes tight. He leaves marks as he sucks and bites his way across my body, his hands on my chest holding me down as he explores every inch down my stomach. I go to knee him in the face but at the last moment he picks me up and flips me over, face first onto the table, grabbing my shorts I hear a RIP as he tears them in two.

With my arms free I’m able to push up and deliver a solid back kick to the Bat’s neck, but he barely seems to notice as he pounces on top of me pushing me back down on the table grabbing my wrists and pinning them behind me again. I’m screaming in fear and frustration as I feel his hands, still gloved, slide along my slit, even though I’m trying to ignore the tremors, I’m getting wetter and wetter the more he plays. Before I know it he’s slamming inside me, holding me to the table with his hands on my arms as he thrusts back and forth, harder and faster.

My squeals, as he rams into my g-spot, echo across the room as do his grunts as he builds me up higher and higher. We come together moaning in unison as he collapses on top of me, immobilizing me under him on the table again.

“Oh fuck.” I whisper to no one in particular.


End file.
